


Yandev X Y/N fanfic!!!!

by Melodyheartbreak01



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyheartbreak01/pseuds/Melodyheartbreak01
Summary: Oh no, son decided to not code and kinfap u!!!! But what will happen when yahdev finds out that ur actually 12?!??!!???!!!!
Relationships: Yandere Dev (Yandere Simulator)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Yandev X Y/N fanfic!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> KONICHIWAAAAAA!!! This is a fapfic because I am a SUUPER KAWAII yah sim fan!!!! The girls at skool just don't get me!!!!! It's breaking my Kawaii hart but ig I have to deal with it....,,,.. TuT

Chapetor 1!!! The Forst Desu!!

Y/N was just sitting in ur math class while miss Peters (aka miss notkawaiidesu to u) blabs on about someyhing, but then Yandev breaks in via window!!!! All ur classmates stare at his hunky haircut, and skinny porportions while you decides to open a pack of stratch and sniff stickers!!! U know all the girls will laugh if they see them so you hide them, but then Yandev kidnaps uuuuu!!!!! It was so Kawaii and Desu OMA GODDDDD

SO ANYWAYS U END UP IN HIS ANIME NEKO NEKO BAsement!!!! So KAWAIII!!! But anyways, since u LOVE his basement so much, ur cat ears start tingling, and ur tail starts moving and yahdev sees it!!!! But u will have to wait until the next part to see what happens!!!!!


End file.
